<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suddenly Family by bbindaeyo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280257">Suddenly Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbindaeyo/pseuds/bbindaeyo'>bbindaeyo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suddenly Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, M/M, Outtakes, Random &amp; Short, Romance, Slice of Life, Snippets, parenting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbindaeyo/pseuds/bbindaeyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>episodical stories came from Suddenly Parents world; Daddy Kimhan, Appa Kimji, and Kim Miwa. about their daily life, daily struggles, their laugh and tears through years.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Suddenly Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suddenly Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please read "Suddenly Parents" first.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From Suddenly Parents world.</p><p>2035 (16 years old Miwa)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’m home.” Miwa threw her shoes and change into a pink piglet slippers. “Hi, Dad.” She went to the kitchen where his Dad, is sitting on a high bar stools sipping his afternoon tea from the tacky mug Miwa got for him few years a go, it’s a mug from her study tour to Thailand, it has a big photo of elephant and a writings: Miwa love Daddy &amp; Appa.</p><p>“In this age, you should know what to do with your shoes, Miwa-ssi.” Hanbin giving her a dramatic sharp exhales.</p><p>Miwa froze, “but… Appa also—“</p><p>“Do not imitate the wrongs.” His voice is assertive as usual.</p><p>With a sulky face Miwa went to the shoe rack and tidy up her shoes.</p><p>“Good girl… how’s school?”</p><p>“School’s great! Holiday’s comiiingg~” Miwa threw her bag carelessly on the couch and joined Hanbin in the kitchen.</p><p>Hanbin sighs. Old habit die hard. More over if you got the habit from your parent who also likes to throw things carelessly. Read: Jiwon.</p><p> </p><p>Miwa helped Hanbin cook dinner, she was forced to because Hanbin made her favorite dish, Dubu Kimchi. Yes, after all this year, Miwa’s crush to tofu is getting stronger.</p><p>“And Haru, ugh, Dad… Haru is such a pain the ass.”</p><p>“Words.”</p><p>“sorry, but he’s a crybaby! I hate him! He got scolded because he didn’t submit the assignment on time and he also got scolded for not mastering the dance move yet…” Miwa sighs, “and he was crying, I don’t know what to do! He stopped crying when Ezra picked us up—“</p><p>“Oppa.”</p><p>“huh?”</p><p>“Ezra oppa.” Hanbin corrected her.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, Ezra oppa.” She rolled her eyes, “he picked us up, but he dumped us at the bus stop because he’s going to pick his girlfriend.” Miwa continued, “hey dad, do you know that Ezra has three girlfriend??”</p><p>“Three?”</p><p>“Yup three! I saw it with my own eyes, he’s texting with three different girls, aaand he never post any of his girls on his social media.” Hanbin put a tea spoon filled with the kimchi soup infront of Miwa, ask her to taste it, Miwa sips it, “hmm… yummyyy… but too spicy!”</p><p>Hanbin took water and seasonings.</p><p>“How’s Haru doing with all training things?”</p><p>“He couldn’t do it, I tell ya, dad, Haru is not that good, he can’t be an idol…” Miwa watch Hanbin seasoned the dishes.</p><p>“But Uncle Yun and Aunty Jisoo showed me the report and he’s one of the top in his class.”</p><p>“Haru can be the visual, thanks to his parents, but he couldn’t remember any dance move.”</p><p>Hanbin laughs, even though Miwa and Haru is considered the same age but Miwa is older by 5 months and she always treat Haru like her baby brother, he hates it whenever Haru is hurt because of the intense training, or when his voice hoarse from vocal training.</p><p>“Haru has a good voice too, he’s handsome, and he’s talented, maybe dancing is not his forte but I’m sure he’s gonna debut as an idol soon and he’s gonna be successful and popular.” Hanbin correcting the food taste one more time before turn off the stove, “made the table, Miwa.”</p><p>Miwa brought plates and chopsticks,</p><p>Hanbin remember when there’s an open audition in Miwa’s school for idol trainee in one of the biggest agency in Seoul, Miwa said she wants to give it a try and Jiwon jumped-in very furious when Hanbin considered Miwa’s request.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home.” The door’s open and Jiwon immediately sniffing a delicious smell, “hmm, dubu kimchi?”</p><p>“With a lot of sliced beef, Appa!” Miwa shouted from the dining table.</p><p>“Shoes. Kimji.” Hanbin shouted too.</p><p>Jiwon scoot his shoes until it looks okay (not too neat but good enough), he put the car key carefully inside the key bowl, and wear his navy blue slippers. “I’m so hungry…!”</p><p>“Appa… Appa…” Miwa reach her hands to Jiwon, she always is Jiwon’s little girl. Jiwon went to Hanbin first and give him a light peck before going to Miwa and hug her. “Why you always kiss Daddy first, not me?”</p><p>“Because… if I’m home and not kissing him first, he’d say I’m cheating on him with some ugly dudes out there.” Jiwon plant a kiss on Miwa’s hair.</p><p>“Of course every dudes is uglier than Daddy.”</p><p>Hanbin smuggly nodded, “Miwa is always team Daddy.”</p><p>Jiwon kiss her cheek and whispers, “he doesn’t have to know that you love me more, little baby.”</p><p>Miwa giggling.</p><p>“Dad, I need to go to the shop, gotta send more stuffs. My customers getting bigger.” Miwa proudly said.</p><p>“Okay, later after dinner I’ll drive you there.” Hanbin brought some small plates and few container with banchan in it.</p><p>Jiwon took a bowl of rice from Miwa, “You can be busy with your own little business, Miwa, but don’t forget that your main job here is to go to school—“</p><p>“—be a good girl, study hard, and make daddy and appa proud, I still remember that, appa.” Miwa winked at Jiwon.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve talked about Miwa’s business, haven’t we?” Hanbin get into the car, Jiwon sit on the passenger seat next to him.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“We know she’s a responsible kid.”</p><p>“Thanks to me.” Jiwon exclaims.</p><p>“Thanks to <em>me</em>, Kimji.” Hanbin turn the ignition on.</p><p>“Okay, whatever, what you wanna say?”</p><p>“Stop reminding her about her main job to study bla bla bla, she’ll get tired of you.”</p><p>“She doesn’t seems to mind.”</p><p>“Yeah but one day she will stand up and shouting like a mad teenager, ‘I know appa! I know my main job here! Please stop saying it over and over again! I hate you!’.” Hanbin mimicking Miwa’s high pitched voice. “Then she’ll leave home, and that’s how all dramas started.”</p><p>Jiwon laughs, “is that what google said?”</p><p>“I’m serious here.”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it… Kimhan, and just an information for you and your overthinking ass, I am supporting Miwa, for whoever she wants to be.” Jiwon reached Hanbin’s face and caressing it.</p><p>“What if Miwa wants to be an idol?”</p><p>Jiwon squints his eyes into a small crescent moon.</p><p>“Ooh, Kimji is angry!” Hanbin laughs.</p><p>“Don’t encourage her to get into no privacy, stressful, and high pressure kind of life, Bin-ah…” he whines.</p><p>Hanbin smiles, “I won’t, Jiwon-ah… I won’t.” he leaned in and kiss his husband’s lips.</p><p>“Call me hyung.”</p><p>“Nu-uh.”</p><p>“Call me yeobo…”</p><p>“Ugh cringey.”</p><p>“Darling? Honey? Hubby~”</p><p>“Ewh… Kimji! It is!”</p><p>“Alright excuse me!” Miwa opened the car’s door, “I saw you guys smoochy smoochy from outside, so please, spare a heart for your single daughter.”</p><p>“Oh you know we love you the most, little Miw.” Jiwon reach her hair and messed her bangs.</p><p>“APPA!” Miwa tidying up her bangs. “Huft, I’m sooo gonna look for a boyfriend!”</p><p>“My cute daughter, don’t dream of having boyfriend until you’re 25, okay?” Jiwon chuckles.</p><p>“WHAT??”</p><p>“Okay okay… not 25, maybe 24?” Hanbin added.</p><p>“DADDY!!”</p><p>They’re laughing while the car starts moving.</p><p>Hanbin and Jiwon never push Miwa to be someone she didn’t want to, and they always told Miwa to be whoever she wants, but there will always be a limit for everything and it’s his and Jiwon’s job to protect her, and that everything is for her own good. But for being an idol, Jiwon was the one who strongly opposed it. He has his own reason why he doesn’t want Miwa to be an idol.</p><p>Miwa is practically a celebrity with her hundred thousands social media followers. But Miwa is gaining followers not from any activities that include an obligation from her to pose (Jiwon will go crazy and shut down her social media for this).</p><p>Miwa gains followers and makes money from selling her own product, a signature line of Miwa from her family perfume shop, laboratory 5GAM. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter : <a href="url">twitter.com/bbindaeyo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>